The present invention relates to power supplies and, in particular, to a bipolar power supply capable of selectably supplying either a positive or a negative voltage at an output terminal.
In many electronic systems, it is desirable to be able to selectably provide a load with either a positive or a negative voltage. Such bipolar power supplies currently are fabricated in a variety of fashions. However, most have complicated designs and require the use of a large number of transistors, which occupy a large amount of space on the circuit board and are expensive to manufacture.
There is therefore the need for a bipolar power supply having a simple, inexpensive design that can effectively provide either a positive or a negative voltage at an output.